Gullwings Part 2
by Kingdom Lyoko of fedual heroes
Summary: R and R and see what it is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Reunited

As I walked down to the bedroom he saw Devon and Airrion sitting there just talking to Emily they all were laughing.

"Man did I miss talking to all of them" I thought 

"Hey Tray this will be a hard mission" Said Devon as he walked over to Tray

"Yeah it will be fun though" I Said as he smiled at Emily

"Yeah it will be huh Tray?" Asked Airrion

"Well yeah and we leave tomorrow" Said Yuna

"Yeah so rest up guys" Said Tidus as he threw me into my bed.

"Goodnight Yuna" I said

"Goodnight Tray" She told me

So when I fell asleep I was back in the farplane with Airrion, Emily, Devon, Yuna and Tidus. We were all just standing there looking at my dad and mom.

"Hey Tray, Tidus and friends" He said

"Hey" We all said

"What are we doing here?" I asked

"Only you guys can go with Aaron, Montrell, Eherene, and Albert" Said Ject as he moved out of the way to show the 4 of them. "Only you ten can open the gateway of the ten spheres of Heaven and hell"

"Why us Ject?" Asked Aaron

"Wait those can't be my friends, from the farplane because they all died that fateful day Shuyin I could have just killed him" I thought 

"Aaron, Montrell, Eherene and Albert is that really you?" I said walking over to them.

"Duh who else?" Aaron asked

"Same old Aaron" Said Devon

"Hey Tray I missed you" Eherene said as she hugged me.

"Me to" I said holing her tight.

"Oh yeah we forgot one more person, Ronald come on out" Said Auron

"Emily" He said

"Ronald!" She yelled

She hugged him I got a big flashback then I bet Emily did to because she looked at me with open eyes.

-------------------------------------------

Flashback 

So they went to the forest and Yuna and Tidus pushed Tray and Emily into the water. Tray and Emily talked and fireflies and pierflies were around them. Then their clothes changed into what Yuna and Tidus had on that day they were in the water. "What what is happening" Said Emily looking around.

"Yeah what is with the lights and our clothes?" Said Emily

"Oh well" Said Emily

Then she started to cry.

"Emily what is wrong?" Said Tray as he got closer to Emily.

"I really like you Tray I do not think you like me though" Said Emily as she cried.

"Don't worry about that I love you" Said Tray.

Emily looked up at Tray then he kissed her and they fell into the water twisting going deeper and deeper into the water until they heard their names being called.

All the thought was did Ronald and Eherene knew about what happened.

--------------------------------------------

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hey guys let's go" Said Ronald as he looked at Emily

So when we all woke up Eherene and everyone else was there in our bed.

"Hey Tray" Said Eherene as she kissed me on my face.

"Hey baby" I said hugging her.

Well that is the end of this chapter plz Review it plz!


	2. The fight

_Chapter 2 The fight_

_As the gang awoke, Tray walked over to Emily her eyes were hot red as usual._

"_Hey Emily" Tray said_

"_Hey Tray, I'm still worried if Ronald and Eherene will find out about" Emily said as she stopped _

"_About us?" Tray asked_

"_Yeah I am afraid that you and Ronald with not be friends anymore if he finds out" Emily replied_

"_Hey Tray, Emily" Eherene said as she walked towards us and Ronald followed_

"_Man it's a nice breeze out here in the morning" Ronald said yawning_

"_Yeah it sure is" Tray said as his blond hair got in his face. (His hair is like Tidus's hair) _

"_Yeah well looks like today will be our first day for adventure" Devon and Airrion said walking over to Emily and the rest of them._

"_Yep" Eherene said_

"_So…why are we up here?" Asked Ronald looking up at the sky._

"_Don't know" Devon said_

"_Well me and Emily came up here to talk and then Ronald and Eherene came up" Tray said walking towards the door_

"_GULLWINGS! TO THE MEETING ROOM!" Brother yelled_

"_Also known as the bridge" Said Tidus_

"_I can't keep this bottled up inside me anymore!" Tray and Emily thought_

"_This is only the beginning of this long and painful day" Tray thought_

"_Hey Ronald" Emily said, Tray shot back and looked at her, her eyes seemed blue this time like it was cool_

"_What do you think of my outfit?" Asked Emily_

"_It's very nice Emily" Ronald said putting his arms around her_

"_I like your outfit as well Eherene" Tray said hugging her_

"_Thanks" Eherene said holding my arms_

_They made it to the bridge and then they where out the forest where Tray and Emily had their first kiss._

"_Memories" Tidus said looking at Emily and Tray_

"_What?" They both said_

"_Tidus shut up," Yuna said _

"_What memories?" Ronald asked_

"_Nothing" Tray said with a tear coming down his eye his hair hided his face._

"_Tray" Emily thought_

"_Ronald, Emily and I have something to tell you" Tray said_

"_WHAT?" He asked_

"_I'll tell you tomorrow" Tray said "At 12:00"_

"_Okay fine until then, let's find this sphere of Heaven or hell" Eherene said_

_So the searched and searched until they made it to the tree with the water_

"_There it is!" Tray yelled_

_Then they got it and went back to the ship and it was time. Tray's sword was very long tonight like Inuyasha sword._

"_So what did you have to tell me?" Ronald asked_

"_Me and Emily, Kissed" Tray said_

"_I will kill you!" Yelled Ronald as he tried the slash Tray with his sword_

"_I WILL KILL YOU!" Yelled Ronald, Eherene and Emily heard them._

"_The boys!" They yelled as they ran up to the top of the ship_

_Tray and Roland clashed and clashed there swords met so many times then Tray jumped back and so did Ronald_

"_BOYS STOP!" Yelled Emily, Tray and Ronald both stopped and looked at Emily "Don't fight please don't fight its it's not right"_

"_Why should I listen to you!?!?! You… You cheater!" Ronald yelled_

"_Ronald you cheated to, with me" Eherene said_

"_GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Tray as he and Ronald continued fighting_

_After 10 minutes of fighting Tidus woke up and came in between two with a slash in both in one leg._

"_Agh!" Yelled the two of them_

"_What's wrong with you two?" Asked Tidus_

"_Cheater" The both said_

"_Emily, Eherene" Tidus said as he turned around and looked at them_

"_Sorry" They said_

"_Yeah Eherene you have to go" Yuna said_

"_Why?" She said_

"_Because you are one of the spheres and you knew you were so goodbye" Yuna said as she shot her and then the second sphere of hell came out._

_That's the end of this chapter sorry for the long wait I'll update soon! _


End file.
